Shinobu, Ai Dake
by Steve Jester
Summary: Shinobu begins to fall in love. English translation of title is Shinobu, Only Love
1. A New Student and Surprises

__

Shinobu, Ai Dake

Chapter 1: A New Student and Surprises

By: Steve Jester

Notes disclaimers, and bullshit: Well, if you haven't guessed by now, the young innocent Shinobu is about to have here turn at love. This is my first time working with the Love Hina characters, so bear with me. Before I continue, the phrase "ai dake" is Japanese translating into "my love". I do not own Love Hina.

"Shinobu! You'll be late!" a female voice called from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" I yelled. My name is Maehara Shinobu. I used to be a very shy girl; my hair also used to be black. Now a days I'm a lot more confident in my self; my hair also changed to blond. I dressed in my casual clothing, a blue tank top and jeans. Tonight is a school dance.

Kitsune walked in, "C'mon, Shin-chan. Keitaro's waiting outside!" Kitsune had her usual sweats and t-shirt on.

"Alright," I said resentfully. I may be more confident in my self, but this is _still_ my first dance. Fortunately, it's the first dance of the year. I went down to the main room.

"Hey Shinobu! You finally ready?!" Su said.

"Yea, this is going to be a blast!" I said, turning to face Su, who was lying on the couch in a black t-shirt and jeans.

"You two ready?" Keitaro asked from the doorway.

"Yep!" Su said.

"As I'll ever be," I said as we followed Keitaro to his car.

The drive wasn't all that long. Hinata High is only a few minutes from the apartments. "Thanks Keitaro-sempai," I said as we arrived.

"Anytime. I'll pick you two up sometime around 10:00," Keitaro said as he drove away. The school gym was where everyone was so we started to walk in that direction.

"Maehara! Su! Wait up!" a girl called from behind me.

"Yumi!" I said as I hugged the running girl. "You look great!" I said as she stepped back. She had on a pink mini skirt with a white t-shirt that said "Hinata High, Sophomore Class" on it.

"Thanks, let's go in!" Yumi said as she pulled us into the gym.

An hour had gone by, we were hanging by the refreshment table with Yumi's boyfriend Rei. Rei's one of the star soccer players on the team, and he's only a sophomore. Hoe looked over in the distance, "Hey isn't that the new girl?" Sure enough it was Nagamatsu Hikari. She had on a white t-shirt and a blue miniskirt. Her hair was wild, and blond. She was just sitting there, looking at the floor. She looked beautiful, I started to blush at that thought. Fortunately no one noticed.

"I'm going over there," I said. I remember being the new girl, it felt terrible, So I decided to talk to her.

I sat next to her. She looked a little startled may have even blushed. "Hi, I'm Shinobu," I said. I was surprised at how hard it was to say, as if I was trying to talk to a guy I liked for the first time.

"Hi," she said, not even lifting her head. It seemed like she didn't want to talk.

"Are you ok Hikari?" I said with a little more concern than I anticipated.

"Yea, I gotta go," she said as she stood up and walked out of the gym. While she stood up her skirt accidentally went up showing me her white panties. Surprisingly I blushed and felt hot when I saw it. I just shook my head and walked back to my friends.

"So Shin-chan, anything interesting?" Rei asked. Even though he's a guy, he likes gossip.

"Other than the fact that she's very shy, no. Nothing."

"Well then, I think it's time to head back to the dance floor!" Yumi said as an American pop song started to play.

Time passed by. I kept thinking about _that_ incident all night. Even when Keitaro came to pick us up I was still thinking about it. Somehow Keitaro noticed it. When we arrived he called me to his room. After a fit from Naru, which ended up in a bruised Keitaro, we went up to his room. "Shin-chan, is there anything bothering you?"

I debated in my head telling him, but then all I said was, "Nope." I cursed myself because I could feel the blush in my face.

Keitaro crossed his arms, "Shinobu, I can tell. What's wrong?"

I sighed, and proceeded to tell him what happened at the dance. When I finished my face was beat red.

"Well," Keitaro said, "Have you felt weird around other girls, besides Miss Nagamatsu?"

"Yea, I've been felling weird around the other girls when were in the bath, and a couple of other times at school," I said trying to figure out where he was going with this.

"I see," he said, stroking the small amount of hair starting to grow in around his chin. "Shinobu, what I'm about to say may be a little bit of a shock, but I think that you're a lesbian."

I heard my heart skip a beat, or was that heavy footfalls? My understanding of lesbians were that they were attracted to girls instead of boys, which would explain why I can talk to most guys in my school without stuttering, and why the only friends I have that are girls are Yumi and Su, and the rest of the Hinata residents.

"So, does Kaolla know?" Keitaro said, putting me back in reality.

"She probably noticed."

"Do any of the others know?"

"No."

"Ok," he sighed. He started to think, "I think…" he said slowly, "… that you should talk with each of the residents separately. I expect Su and Kitsune will be supportive, probably Naru too. I don't know how Motoko will take it, but they're your friends, as well as I." He leaned closer and hugged me, "Do what's in your heart Shinobu, only you know how to handle it."

He released me and I got up, "Arigato, Urashima-sempai," I said as I bowed and left his room. Tomorrow's the day I'll tell them.

AN: Well, How's that? Remember, if you got this far, please review! More next time!

Next Chapter: Apartment Conffessions


	2. Apartment Confessions

__

Shinobu, Ai Dake

Chapter 2: Apartment Confessions

By: Steve Jester

Notes, disclaimers, and bullshit: Well, I have to explain something I forgot to do in the first chapter. A lot of reviewers have said that Shinobu is too OOC. I did that somewhat on purpose. I did this with this reasoning, she got a little older. She's 16 in this fanfic. I'll admit it's out of character from the series, but I think it's justified that her attitude would change between 13 and 16. This includes the fact that she wanted to dye her hair, her sudden attraction to the same sex, and her confident personality. I don't own Love Hina.

Morning. My time to be free, especially on Saturday mornings. I woke up at around 8am. My dreams consisted of memories of the night before. Then I remembered what I promised I'd do today. So I went down the hall, might as well start with Kitsune. Her door was open a crack so I knocked and walked in. She was at her computer. She must be typing her second novel. I thought I would check back later and started out the door when Kitsune said, "Go ahead Shin-chan. Sit down." I took a seat on her couch. "Writer's block. I _hate_ writer's block. So Shin-chan," she swiveled her chair to face me, "what are you here for?"

I stared at her, not knowing how to answer her question. Kitsune looked amused, "Shinobu, you look like Keitaro when he first asked out Naru. So who's the lucky guy?"

I stared again. But, "It's not a guy," I said, "It's a girl."

Kitsune's face blanked out. She was surprised. "I didn't realize…" she began. Kitsune turned a small smile towards me, "Don't worry Shin-chan. So who's the girl?"

I proceeded to tell her about last night. She nodded her head while she listened. Finally she said, "So, Keitaro told you to talk to us separately?" I nodded my head, "I'll have to thank him. Well, this situation give me inspiration! I'll talk to you later."

"Thanks, Kitsune," I said as I got up and went to Su's room. I needed to tell her next, she goes to my school.

Su's room was empty, not a sign that Su was there. She must be downstairs. So I went to the main room, sure enough Su was there as if she was waiting for me. "Good morning Shinobu! How are you feeling?"

"Fine," I said quickly. Su noticed.

Su sat up and stared at me. "Shin-chan, something's bothering you. Is it about Hikari?"

"Yea," I sighed dreamily. Su caught on quick. Of course she did, she was there.

"So, what are you going to do?" She asked, "How are you going to tell Yumi?"

"I don't know…" I started to say as I heard footsteps from the stairs. It was Naru.

" 'How are you going to tell Yumi' about what?" she asked.

I sighed in annoyance, "About what happened between me and a new girl at school."

"What, did you get in a fight?" Naru said, stepping off the steps, concern in her voice.

"No, it's that…"

"Shinobu likes this girl," Su said, interrupting me. I immediately blushed.

Naru stared at me for a few minutes. She made her way to the couch, sitting next to Su. "Well, how are you going to handle living here if your… you know?"

I sighed, Naru was taking this better than I expected, "Have you noticed that when we're in the bath I stay in my own little corner?" Naru nodded, "Well I'll probably continue to do that, my own laundry, and I'll have to be very careful when I enter other people's rooms."

Naru nodded, "Just don't pull a 'Keitaro' on us," she said before hugging me. "So," she said when she broke away, "how many of the residents know?"

"Everyone except Motoko," I answered.

Naru breathed a sigh of relief, which got my attention. "Good thing you haven't told Motoko yet. She's the …"

" 'She's the…' what?" said a voice from the stairs. It was Motoko, sword drawn and pointed at Naru.

Naru stumbled but kept her composure, "… best Kendo warrior in all of Hinata." Naru ended that with a nervous giggle.

Motoko came down the stairs and pointed her sword at me! "No, I happened to over hear some of the conversation you and Keitaro had last night!" I gasped, it _was_ footfalls I heard. "You are a lesbian! I cannot accept that! You have been in our bath and who knows other than you and Kami-sama what you think about in there! You are a disgrace!" She pushed her blade closer, "Leave or die!!!"

Su put herself in front of me, "No one will hurt Shinobu!"

"Motoko, put the kitana down!" a voice from the doorway said.

"Haruka, Shinobu's a…" Motoko pleaded.

"PUT IT DOWN NOW!" Haruka said.

Motoko hesitated but followed the order.

At that moment Kitsune and Keitaro came down the steps. "I take it Motoko found out about Shinobu?" Kitsune said.

"The Understatement of the World award goes to Konno Mitsune!" said Naru. I was trying to adjust to the situation.

"Shinobu, Keitaro," Haruka said, "Come with me. The rest of you stay here. And you," Haruka sent a death glare to Motoko, "calm down." Keitaro and I followed in silence until we reached the tea house. Once inside Haruka seated us. Taking a seat herself, she lit a cigarette. "First I want to praise you Shinobu for having a lot of courage back there. Many would bend there will to Motoko's blade."

"Thanks I guess," I said.

"Now, ever since I've been the 'House-mother' of Hinata Apartments I've been the person to settle arguments and discomfort. When Motoko came here, she told me that she despised homosexuals. Now that we know you're a lesbian, you cause discomfort to Motoko. See the problem?" Haruka said taking several puffs of her cigarette.

"Yea, but why kill me?!" I said, unable to understand.

"What Haruka is saying is that…" Keitaro started to say, stroking the stubble growing at his chin, "Remember when I first came here, her attitude towards me? Well, you are another person who is attracted to girls. She takes offence to that."

"Well, that makes sense in a way," I said. "So, what will I do? I don't want to leave, but I don't want to die either."

"Well, this is where I'll intervene," Haruka said. "We're going to go back to the house. Don't worry Shinobu, we'll be behind you," Haruka said rising from the table. We followed her back to the house, Haruka stopped before the doorway. "Stay here," she said as she entered the house. When she came back out she had Motoko's katana. "Alright, come in."

We went in, Motoko sitting on the steps, unarmed. She didn't even look at me as I entered. Kitsune, Naru, and Su were sitting on the couch. I sat down in a beanbag chair and Keitaro sat on the floor. Haruka took a leaning position on one of the beams of the house. "Well Motoko," Haruka said, "explain yourself."

Motoko rose from where she sat, so did Kitsune and Naru. Motoko took that as a hint and sat down, turning her head away in disgust. "The reason attacked her is because she's a homosexual."

Naru had resumed sitting and was looking at Motoko hard. I thought she was going to kill Motoko with that glare. "Homosexuals," Motoko continued, "are immoral, perverted, and sick!" Each word made me feel a sting in my heart.

"So your saying that it's wrong for Shinobu to follow her heart when it is against your beliefs?!" Naru exclaimed, "Shinobu's only following what's right in her heart! You have no right to deny her that!"

"Motoko, what Shinobu need is support, not conflict," Haruka said, silencing the beast know as Naru, "Now you don't have to accept it, but you'll have to live with it. Shinobu's going to continue to live here. You are not to attack her. If you do, your leaving understand?" Motoko nodded her head, "Shinobu, do you want to say anything?"

I rose from my beanbag chair, the urge to run was there, but I stayed, I need to be strong. "I want to thank everyone for letting me stay. Motoko, I realize I must be the last person you want to hear this from, but I want to thank you for showing me how some people will react. I'm going to need all the support I can get. Now, I want to go to my room, I'll see you all later." I bowed to the residents and went up stairs and into my room. I flopped on my bed and looked at my alarm clock. 12:00pm, damn. The morning is over. The afternoon is just beginning, and outside my window a storm approaches on the horizon.

OK, yes, I hope you people now understand why Shinobu is so OOC. Please review! I don't mind the criticism, but just don't flame. BTW, try and guess what the foreshadowing is in this chapter.

Next Chapter: School


	3. School

__

Shinobu, Ai Dake

Chapter 3: School

By: Steve Jester

Notes, disclaimers, and bullshit: I've been writing my heart out. And I'm pleased with my work. I want to thank Neongene for the review he left on my second chapter. Anyways this chapter is an interesting chapter where the plot thickens. Have fun! I don't own Love Hina.

Monday, the first day of school since the incident. Things have even gotten a little bit back to normal at the Hinata Apartments. Motoko has even gotten a little better attitude. She acknowledged my existence last night at dinner. I woke up, got dressed in my school uniform, and went downstairs. A note on my backpack caught my attention, "Good luck! Signed, Keitaro and Naru." I smiled, they cared, I liked that. I looked over at the clock, 6:15am. I've got to make breakfast. I went into the kitchen and started to make breakfast. Su came down in uniform followed by Kitsune. "Morning Shinobu!" Kitsune greeted me.

"Morning Kitsune, Su," I said handing Su some breakfast. "Today's going to be an interesting day."

"I thought Naru gave the 'Understatement of the World' Award to me," Kitsune said with a laugh.

"Yea," I said laughing. Then I sighed and looked out the window. A cloudy beginning.

"You ok?" Su asked. "Maybe you shouldn't…"

"No, I'm fine," I said. I need to talk to Hikari. Su and I left shortly after 7:00. We were going to tell Hikari after school, that is until we got to the school.

The school courtyard was full of people. Most of the students wait outside before homeroom. In the far corner was Hikari, and a couple of kids from the Kendo Club. Su and I exchanged worried glances and went over to see what was going on.

"Let's torture her a little more!" we heard from one of the Kendo guys.

"Yea, let's show the lesbo who's boss of this school!" At that I had a mixture of happiness and worry. I made a hasty decision to get in front of the bullies. "Maehara? What are you doing?" the leader asked.

"Protecting her from you!" I yelled.

"Why would you do that, she's a lesbian?" the first asked, kitana lowered.

"Because I'm also a lesbian!!!!" I yelled receiving odd looks from half the people in the courtyard.

The clouds opened up and it started to rain. The courtyard began to empty as students went inside to escape the rain. I felt better now that I have that weight off my chest. Hikari now grabbed my shoulders, as if to feed off of my self-confidence. "You know what," the first guy said, kitana raised to battle position again, "it looks like the new girl has found herself a girlfriend."

The leader stepped forward, kitana drawn, "Well then let's show our appreciation for the new couple, Henry VIII style!"

"You leave them alone!" a voice from behind the kendo club. It was Su, accompanied by Rei and Yumi.

"You have no right to hurt someone because of their sexuality!" Yumi said.

"Hey how about you pick on someone your own size?" Rei said, arms ready to fight.

Just then the warning bell for homeroom rang. The kendo club ran off into the school.

Hikari looked at me her eyes full of joy. "Thank you all. Shinobu," she said looking straight into my eyes, "is what you said true?"

"I was about to ask you a similar question," I said. Hikari ran up and hugged me. The rain stopped and a ray of sun pierced through the clouds and landed on Hikari and I.

"Uh… I don't want to break up a happy moment but we'll be late if we don't get going," Yumi said.

We broke off and ran into the school. The ray of sun dissipated and clouds took over the sky again.

People looked at Hikari and I weirdly as we entered the classroom hand in hand. For the most part we ignored it and during breaks many people supported us. I was thankful for that. Lunch finally came around. Yumi, Hikari, Su, Rei, and I sat at a table at the far end of the cafeteria. "You guys have any trouble yet?" Rei asked as Hikari and I sat down.

"Not much," I said, "We've been trying to get to know each other during breaks. That is unless we are bombarded with people telling us how brave we are and asking us how it feels being the only gay couple in school."

"I just can't believe I just went from new kid to gossip item of the century!" Hikari said, "Oh, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Nagamatsu Hikari. Pleased to meet you."

"Takeshi Rei," Rei said taking Hikari's open hand of friendship.

"Tachikawa Yumi."

"Su Kaolla"

Lunch went on as normal until some guy wearing the kendo club patch on his uniform came over. Rei and Yumi were ready for action, "Easy Rei, you know me to well."

"You'll understand, Taichi, that I'm not necessarily trusting kendo club members right now," Rei said sitting down.

"Ah this morning in the courtyard. Listen," Taichi moved in closer, "It's an unspoken rule of the kendo club to not accept any homosexuals at the school. But the number one written rule is to protect the innocent. So if you two," he said pointing at Hikari and I, "get in any trouble, especially with the kendo club, let me know." He said with a wink as he left.

Taichi, the leader of the kendo club was willing to defect from his brethren and help us. I felt secure in that promise. But something clicked in my head, "You know," I said facing Su, "I bet that's where Motoko's dislike of homosexuals came from."

"Who's Motoko?" Hikari asked.

"I already told you about how I live at an all girls dorm," Hikari nodded her head, "Well Motoko is one of the residents."

"Ah! Do they know about you?" Hikari asked in alarm.

"Yes," I said, "It's ok, Motoko I can handle."

The rest of the day went by smoothly. This had to be the happiest day of my life. That is until we started home.

It was raining. Su, Hikari, and I were walking home, we came to a fork in the road, one led to Hikari's house the other to the Hinata apartments. Hikari and I stopped, "I guess this is where we say goodbye for today," I said.

"I guess," Hikari said. Then Hikari did something I didn't expect. She pulled me into the most passionate kiss I could have thought possible. I'll admit I was shocked at first, but then I kissed back with the same passion as she.

The low rumble of thunder sounded in the background. "Aww… how sickening," said a voice form behind me. I turned around and saw a member of the kendo club. It was the leader of the attack on Hikari this morning. It looked like most of the kendo club was there. "Well, I wasn't kidding when I said that we'd finish you off Maehara. We'll see how you get out of this one." He yelled a charge call to the other members.

"Run!" I yelled as I grabbed Hikari and ran up the street. Su didn't follow us, apparently she escaped. After a while Hikari and I found an alley that we could duck into. Big mistake. The kendo club cornered us. Just then two people came from one of the rooftops. "Taichi? Motoko?!?!?" I yelled in surprise.

"Run you fools!!!" Motoko screamed, clearing a path. Hikari and I ran out of the alley and towards the apartments; we didn't need to be told twice. Motoko and Taichi stayed, battling for our honor.

Hikari and I finally were out of danger. We stopped at the same fork where the trouble started. We were alone. "I don't know what happened back there," I panted.

"I thought Motoko hated lesbians?" Hikari asked, also out of breath. She looked cute that way.

"So did I, Ah well! I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You bet!" She said.

I kissed Hikari goodbye and went off to the apartments.

When I arrived I breathed a sigh of relief. Home at last. I opened the door to the chorus of "Shinobu!" They must have anticipated my return.

"You ok Shin-chan?" Naru asked, first aid kit in hand.

"I'm fine ," I said, "So is Hikari. But I left Motoko with the kendo squad."

"She left willingly when she found out you were in trouble," Su said, a somewhat worried look on her face.

"Which, as you can guess, surprised the hell out of all of us!" Kitsune said, bottle of sake in hand.

"Shin-chan would you like to…" Keitaro was starting to say but noticed something behind me.

It was Motoko, beaten and bruised, walking towards the apartments. "Naru-sempai, a little help?" Motoko said as she was assisted to the couch was tended to by Naru.

I walked over and knelt down by Motoko, "Thanks for back there Motoko. But I'm confused, I thought you wanted nothing to do with me."

"See now that's where I should be thanking you," Motoko winced in pain as Naru hit a sore spot, "I have to remember that even though you're a lesbian, you're still my friend.

"You know something, I learned what it's like to uphold the honor of your self and your friends today. It's all because of you," Motoko smiled up at me, "You cant shun every little detail that crosses your believes, some things you have to accept. Upholding true honor comes from the heart, not only yours but your friends. My feelings towards homosexuals may not change, but no one hurts Shinobu-chan. Not even me. Now, I need to sleep…" Motoko drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

"I'll go start dinner," I said. My confusion had cleared a little with that satisfaction. Motoko accepts me for who I am, she may still not like it, but she accepts it. As I made my way to the kitchen a small knock came from the front door. When I opened it I almost was in tears, of sadness or joy, I couldn't tell, for it was Hikari, with two suitcases and it looked like she had been crying. "Hikari-chan what happened?" The rest of the residents, excluding the sleeping Motoko, awaited Hikari's reply.

"My parents," she sobbed, "They don't want a freak in their house. So the kicked me out. I have no other place to go."

I hugged Hikari tightly, her pain stung deep inside my own heart. "Shh… It'll be ok. It'll be ok…" I said to her, trying to calm her down. "If you guys don't mind, I think it would be best if Hikari lived here. She can't go anywhere else."

The residents all agreed, Keitaro stood up from his chair and walked over and placed one hand on Hikari's shoulder, the other on mine. "Any friend or girlfriend of Shinobu's is welcome here. We were just about to have dinner."

With that I left, after reassuring to Hikari that everything will be fine, to fix dinner. After dinner Hikari and I went to my special spot on the rooftop to look at the city. The sky had cleared and a full moon was present. The moon's rays shinning on Hikari and I as we sat there in the comfort of each others presence, for now at least we were in peace.

AN: Touching ending. I must say things _do_ get screwier and more complicated as Shinobu's personality does another twist in the next chapter. Please review.

Next Chapter: Weekend Relaxation and the Way of the Sword


	4. Weekend Relaxation and the Way of the Sw...

__

Shinobu, Ai Dake

Chapter 4: Weekend Relaxation and the Way of the Sword

By: Steve Jester

Notes, disclaimers, and bullshit: Well, things take an unexpected turn in Shinobu's life. This is a short chapter; you can thank my study hall classmates. Anyway, here's the chapter. I don't own Love Hina.

The weekend brought about a welcome calm to my hectic week. The rest of the week was full of daily harassment from the Kendo Club, although no other physical altercations had arisen. Hikari's parents were still ignoring their daughter's existence, but did give consent to her staying at the apartments. Motoko healed from her injuries nicely. She accepted Hikari's residency without much trouble. Hikari and I didn't go to school on Tuesday because of the attack, which gave time for Su to gather some information. Rei and Yumi came over after school worried, which was understandable given the circumstances. From what I heard the school was sharply divided on what happened Monday. Even the teachers were taking sides. But, that I could deal with.

I woke up on Saturday morning by a small kiss on my cheek. "Uhhh…" I groaned as I turned to face the kisser. "Morning, Hikari-chan." Hikari, although she had her own room, she visited me every morning. Today, Hikari was dressed in a blue skirt and a yellow shirt, which showed her curves well. I looked at my alarm clock. 9am, "What!?"

"Don't worry, Keitaro made breakfast," Hikari said almost laughing at my reaction to my alarm clock. "Yumi and Rei are downstairs. They have a little more information on Ken."

Ishada Ken, the leader of the attacks on Monday. A skilled Kendoist he ranks second to Ichijouji Taichi.

"Tell them I'll be down in a second," I said. Hikari nodded and left. I went and dressed in a white shirt and a red skirt. I descended down the stairs.

Motoko was the first greet me, "Morning, Shinobu."

"Morning, Motoko-sempai."

"I need to talk to you," Motoko said in a serious tone. Something was up. I sat down, confused as to what Motoko wanted to tell me. Motoko reached behind her and pulled out a kitana, "Shinobu, this is a gift," she said, "A gift of well being to you and Hikari. I also want to ask if you would like to learn how to defend yourself with this."

I sat there astonished. Motoko was offering to teach me kendo. "You know I won't always be there to help you," Motoko said, "That's why I'm giving you this opportunity."

I thought long and hard. Would I stoop as low as them, to attack without provocation? No! This was a way to protect myself, to protect my love for Hikari! "Thank you Motoko-sempai, I accept your offer."

"Good," Motoko said handing me the kitana, "Your friends know I would ask you about this. Hikari hoped you'd accept. I knew you wouldn't disappoint her."

I took the kitana from Motoko's hand. A blue scabbard and a red handle adorned the 150-centimeter blade. This kitana is a defender of my love. I attached it to my back with a strap. "Thank you again," I said standing up.

"No, thank you," Motoko said, "I'll give you a crash course tomorrow at 6am."

"Thanks again!" I said, moving in the direction of the kitchen.

My friends were sitting at the table. "Morning Shin-chan," Su said, a plate of what looked like eggs in front of her; although with Keitaro's cooking it could be anything.

I sat down , putting my new kitana on the ground. "So what's this information I hear about Ishada?" I asked, hoping someone would stop their eating and answer.

Rei perked up, "something about him wanting to take over as leader of the kendo club."

"That's not good," I said. With Ishada at the helm, he'd be able to use the entire kendo club against Hikari and me.

"There's more, we've been invited to speak at the debate on homosexuality on Tuesday," Hikari's said, our opponent is Ishada."

"He can't speak worth shit!" Yumi said, anger in her voice.

"I wouldn't say that hon," Rei said, "He has people skills if he can get 30 or so kids to go and attack 2 defenseless girls because they were in love."

"The debate will be good to rally support," I said. The more kids we have supporting us the better. I sat there and sighed, the sunlight dancing over my face. Why did school become a social hellhole?

"Cheer up, it's a great day today!" Hikari said, "I know! Let's go to the park, that should cheer you up!" 

"We'll just stay here," Yumi said, "You two could use the break anyway."

"Thanks, let's go!" I said.

The park was about a ten-minute walk. Hikari and I walked down hand in hand. Sure, a few people looked at us funny, but by now were used to it. Hikari and I enjoyed the time we had alone together. We found a nice bench deep in the park, the trees shading the sun.

We sat down, I looked straight into Hikari's eyes, "You know," I said, "It was about one week ago today I realized that I was a lesbian."

"Really?" Hikari asked.

"Yea, although it was Friday that I realized I loved you."

"Really? What is about me you liked?" Hikari asked, brushing a stray hair out of the way.

"Well, you acted so much like me. When I first moved here I had no friends," I sighed. "It was like I was watching myself." Then I started to blush, the thought of Hikari's panties came back to me.

"Shinobu," Hikari said, apparently oblivious to my blush, "I've had one girlfriend before you. But then she cheated on me. Turns out she was bisexual," she sighed, "The bitch chose her newfound boyfriend over me! Ever since then I've been afraid of rejection. That's why I was so shy on Friday." Hikari's eyes began to water.

"It's okay," I said, hugging Hikari tightly. Her pain sank deep, deep into my chest.

"I'm fine Shin-chan," Hikari said, "I'm so glad I found someone who cares for me."

"So am I, Hikari-chan. So am I," I said as the sun was obscured by a cloud passing overhead.

AN: Ughh… finally it's done! NO! The story's not done yet I'm done with the chapter!!! All I'm going to say is that someone's going to get hurt next chapter, and it isn't Shinobu. Please Review!

Next chapter: Kendo Training and Attacks


	5. Kendo Training and Attacks

__

Shinobu, Ai Dake

Chapter 5: Kendo Training and Attacks

By: Steve Jester

Notes, disclaimers, and bullshit: We're now into one of the major conflicts. Let's see how this turns out. I don't own Love Hina.

"That's it Shinobu! Attack aggressively!" Motoko screamed.

My kendo training started today with a six hour crash course followed by a sparing session. Hopefully when school starts tomorrow I'll have enough training to defend myself. The rest of the residents were invited to watch the sparing session. Hikari, the loudest of them all, was cheering for me. I struck the top of Motoko's head, signaling that I was the victor. "Well done Shinobu-chan," Motoko said laying down her bokken. "You have a strong talent, and a strong heart."

"Arigato Motoko-sempai," I said bowing low.

"That heart of yours could be put to the test at any time," Naru said, "verbally or physically."

"Naru's right," Keitaro said, "Just remember that we'll be behind you two every step of the way."

I nodded my head. I knew that I could count on my friends. I sighed and looked up at the sky. It was clouded, a gloom cast over the happy sun.

"Great job!" Hikari said, running over to hug me, "I knew you could do it!"

"Yes, it _is_ a great job, for a beginner," a voice from behind startled me.

"Taichi! Don't scare me like that!" I said turning to face the speaker.

"You could beat a lot of people in the kendo club with that talent," Taichi said, "Most of them are there for the higher school status."

"Do they all know kendo?" I asked a little surprised.

"Yea, but most are just starting," He explained.

"Let's go inside Shinobu," Motoko suggested, "Besides, your done for the day."

Taichi, Hikari, and I went into the apartments. Upon entering the kitchen we took off our shoes and sat at the table. "You know, I'm going to ask a serious question," Taichi said, "Would you be interested in joining the Kendo club?"

I thought about this. By joining I'd be able to follow the kendo club more closely, but I'd be stooping to their level. I'd also be opening Hikari and myself up for more attacks. "No," I said, "I'm not interested."

"You sure?" Taichi asked, "You'd be able to full use."

"I don't want to instigate them," I sighed. A small drawn out silence filled the room.

"So," Keitaro said walking into the room and breaking the uncomfortable atmosphere. "What are you doing today?"

"We're going to a movie," Hikari said.

"Yea, just the two of us," I said with a smile.

"What I'm doing later doesn't have anything to do with the Hinata apartments, so if you'll excuse me," Taichi said excusing himself from the table and promptly leaving, giving a small wave as he left.

"Well," Keitaro said, "Hope you have a good time!"

"C'mon Shin-chan!" Hikari said, "We'll be late for the movie!"

"Let me get my kitana," I said grabbing it from where it lay on the table as Hikari and I got up and started out to the theater. The movie theater was a ten-minute walk from the apartments, but rest assured we didn't get to the theater.

We were a couple of blocks away and enjoying each other's presence. We just walked along, our hands clasped together, out fingers entangling each other's.

Suddenly a clap of thunder was heard in the distance. Then to my horror Hikari fell to the ground, her head impacted the hard surface causing her to lose consciousness. Standing in front of my fallen girlfriend was Ishada Ken. I drew my Kitana and screamed, with fury in my eyes, "You son of a bitch!! Why did you attack a defenseless person from behind like that?!"

Ishada walked slowly towards me. "Be lucky I attacked her with my scabbard," he said, "But you don't seem defenseless at all Maehara, unless this is your first time with a kitana." He drew his kitana and assumed an offensive stance.

I did the same, picking a basic offensive stance that can be switched to defensive. I hoped that Motoko's 6-hour crash course taught me something. Just then I heard a voice from behind me, "All right! Break it up!" It was Keitaro and with him was Motoko, "There will be no fighting here. Now Ishada, unless you really want to fight Motoko-chan here, then leave!"

"Aoyama Motoko?!" Ishada asked, "You know her?!"

"She's my Kendo teacher," I said with a smirk.

"I'm outta here!" Ishada said as he ran off.

"Is Hikari ok?!" I said, putting my kitana in its scabbard. I didn't even think about how Motoko and Keitaro got there. Hikari is what mattered now.

"She's bleeding from the head," Keitaro said examining her, "her legs also appear swollen! I'll call an ambulance!" He said taking out his cell phone.

I stood there shocked. Hikari was injured and there was nothing I could do. I fell to my knees, crying. Motoko came and put her arm around my shoulder, "It's ok."

"But it isn't ok!" I screamed, "Hikari's injured because of me!" I started to cry harder, the cold tears pierced my hot cheeks. Motoko held me closer to her as the ambulance came and picked up the wounded Hikari.

The hospital waiting room was packed; the entire residency of the Hinata Apartments was there. Yumi, Rei, and Taichi also came. We waited in silence, interrupted at times by sobs from me. A doctor came in, folder in hand, "Nagamatsu?"

Keitaro walked up to the doctor, "Uh…her parents disowned her a short time ago. I'm her current legal guardian as she lives at the Hinata Apartments."

"Well, Hikari's in stable condition. She has a fractured skull, fortunately no brain damage, and both of her legs are broken, not badly but she will need casts I'm afraid. She also lost a lot of blood due to the cut on her head and our blood supply has run out unfortunately, she needs a transfusion," the doctor said.

I immediately stood up and went to the doctor, "Please… let me give her the transfusion, I happen to be type O," I said.

Keitaro looked at me in surprise. "Oh…This is Maehara Shinobu, another resident at the apartments," 

The doctor stroked his chin while presumably in deep thought. "Well, I don't see why not. Follow me Miss Maehara," I was then taken to the ER to begin the transfusion.

The transfusion only lasted an hour, but was quite painful. Hikari had all the blood she needed and after a while she started to wake up, "Shinobu?"

I turned to face her, my features were tired because of the blood I gave to Hikari, "…Rest Hikari."

"What happened?" she asked tiredly.

"Ishada," I said making a feeble attempt to sit, "You ok?"

"Other than I'm tired, have a very splitting headache, and can't feel my legs……I'm fine." Hikari said forlornly.

"That's good," I said while quickly falling asleep with the comfort that Hikari was awake and feeling all right, even though her injuries sustained by that awful boy would cause a grown man to howl in pain. I only wish I could of done something… anything.

AN: Ah, I finish yet another chapter in the great story. I do however want to let Akal-Saris know that no, the Taichi in the story is not the Taichi from the series. I want to thank Neongene for beta-reading this for me, and also for making a piece of art work having to do with a scene from the next chapter. Please Read and Review!

Neongene: Oi, hi there, make sure you give mad props to Steve for having the guts to do a fic like this! All I did was fix a few typos but this story is all Steve Jester 100% pure fanfic. Lata!

Steve: Thanks again Neongene!

Next Chapter: Arrest, Confusion, Recovery


	6. Arrest, Confusion, Recovery

__

Shinobu, Ai Dake

Chapter 6: Arrest, Confusion, Recovery

By: Steve Jester

Notes, disclaimers, and bullshit: This is where major conflict #2 comes into play, Shinobu's confusion in angst. Also this contains a scene that Neongene is drawing. I'd draw it myself, but my drawing skills don't even come close to Neon's. Neon is also beta-reading the story from here on in, so it should flow more freely. I don't own Love Hina. ADDITION NOTE: This is a pre-beta read version of the chapter, I'm a little impatient and I'm going to let Neongene have a little break.

"This afternoon two teenage girls, Maehara Shinobu and Nagamatsu Hikari, were attacked by fellow classmate Ishada Ken," the late night news said, "Nagamatsu received serious injuries to the head and legs while Maehara attempted to ward off Ishada. These girls were attacked because of their sexual preference, which is a hate crime in the Tokyo District. Right now Nagamatsu is in stable condition at Hinata hospital, and Ishada is still at large," I turned off the TV. I was still at the hospital; the doctor wanted to keep me one night for observation. Hikari wasn't so lucky. She'd be in for another week. Hikari was sleeping right now; I just lied in my bed. Visiting hours having come and gone, all of the residents have left.

Ishada had stooped too low. We didn't provoke him! He didn't need to go attacking us like that! I continued to think, but the more I thought the more a certain question popped into my head. Why? Why _did_ Ishada attack? Why didn't I know he was there? And then a thought that brought tears to my eyes come to me, why couldn't I protect Hikari?

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts, "Come in," I said.

A nurse walked in, "There's a police officer out here he'd like to speak with you," she said.

"Ok," I said. The nurse stepped out and a police officer.

"Good evening Miss Maehara," The police officer said, "I want to inform you that Ishada Ken was taken into custody ten minutes ago." I nodded my head in acknowledgement. "Well, good night then," he said. Although Ishada was in custody, he wouldn't be in trial for a couple of weeks. That I could wait for.

"Good night," I said as he left. I turned to face Hikari, although she was still sleeping, I could see the pain on her face. All that pain was caused by Ishada. "Please forgive me," I whispered, still thinking about how I could have protected her, "Good night, Hikari-chan, my girlfriend." I quickly went to sleep.

The morning was hectic. Hikari and I woke up at around the same time. We sat around and watched the TV while we waited for Naru and Keitaro. Naru and Keitaro arrived at around noon. Hikari and I took our time in departing; it hurt too much inside to leave her. Finally we separated and I started on my trip home. The drive home was a solemn one. Naru and Keitaro understood why I'd be so silent. Without Hikari my day wasn't as bright and cheery as it should be. Hikari is the light of my day, funny as it sounds. The car arrived at the apartments shortly after 1. I went right up to my room and flopped on my bed. Why? I kept asking myself that question. Why did Hikari have to be the one that got hurt? Why couldn't I protect her? Why? The more I asked myself, the further away the answer got. It made me want to scream! "Shinobu? You ok?" I turned to face Su who surprised me; I didn't even know she came in the room.

"Do you expect me to be ok?!" I yelled shedding tears, "Hikari's in the hospital and I did nothing to prevent that! I did nothing!!" I said sobbing into Su's shoulder. 

There was a small pause as Su attempted to comfort me, hugging me tightly, then she spoke, "Shinobu, there was nothing you could have done. It was a surprise attack, how could you prevent it?" 

"I don't know!" I screamed, sobbing harder, then I said quieter, "I don't know..." We sat there silently, with the exception of me crying into Su's shoulder. A bright ray of light that was cast through the window sat silently upon us.

A week passed and thing were far from normal. Ishada was officially expelled from school the next day and school was cancelled for the rest of the week. Many students came to the apartments to congratulate me and to whish Hikari the best of luck. A lot more students were supportive of homosexuality after that attack. Yumi, Rei, Su, and I went to the hospital as often as we could to cheer up Hikari. Thankfully she would make a full recovery. In fact she was coming home today. My anticipation welled up inside of me. I also have been training this past week. Motoko taught me how to clear my mind, so that I could be strong in both mind and body. Unfortunately, no amount of meditation took away the pain and confusion in my heart.

But now Hikari is coming home. I waited at the apartments; it was going to be tough to fit in Keitaro's car with Hikari's wheelchair and casts. Keitaro and Naru were the only ones that were going to fit. Su and I sat in the main room, waiting anxiously for my girlfriend's return.

T heard a car pull in. I rose from my seat and sprang over to the door, sure enough Hikari was there, switching over to her wheelchair. Keitaro had built a ramp for Hikari so she could get in and out of the building . Hikari would also be unable to get to her room, had certain other renovations hadn't been made, mainly a system of ramps outside that led up to her balcony. I ran over to Hikari and hugged her tightly, "I missed you!" I said.

"So did I!" Hikari said, a sound of excitement in her voice.

"How's your head?" I asked looking at the back of her head, which held no evidence of injury.

"The cut healed nicely. I have a plate in my skull where it fractured," Hikari sighed, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm doing fine," I sighed, a distant look appeared on my face.

"Shinobu," Hikari said hugging me tightly, "We'll always have each other, no matter what."

"I know…" I said, a tear rolled down my cheek, a tear of joy.

AN: That is done, and now I work on chapter 7! Yea! Please Read and Review! Again thanks to Neongene for the pic and the beta-reading. OH! In your reviews, try and guess what scene is being drawn!

Next Chapter: Preparations for Court


	7. Preperations for Court

__

Shinobu, Ai Dake

Chapter 7: Preparations for Court

By: Steve Jester

Notes, disclaimers, and bullshit: Sorry it took so long, but I've been rather busy. Here we go! I don't own Love Hina.

The next few days were meant for Hikari and I to spend time together; time for us to gather ourselves before the storm. Soon we'd be in court to testify against Ishada. We wanted to be alone. Hikari had mastered the use of her wheelchair, she could now move from one floor to the other using the ramp system Keitaro built. 

Three days after Hikari came back from the hospital, we went to the park. I pushed Hikari's wheelchair to the bench we normally sat at. I sat beside her. My feelings were a tangle inside me; I didn't know what was what. "Hikari, you know that we're going to have to go to the court and _he's_ going to be there, right?"

"I don't want to think about it," she said, her face full of sadness and fear, looking at her feet, "It must have been a lot harder on you that day," Hikari said turning her face to look at me.

"You have no idea," I sighed, turning my head to look at the blue sky.

I removed my gaze from the sky to focus on Hikari once again. "So, how are you feeling?" she said, a look of concern on her face.

"I'm fine," I lied. The truth was that I had no control over my feelings. I was still hung up on the fact that I couldn't protect her. It hurt too much deep inside.

Hikari noticed, "Your body language betrays you, Shinobu," she said, her face full of concern, "What's up with you? You haven't been your cheerful self lately."

I sighed, not wanting to go through the pain again. "I don't know what I feel. The one thing I keep coming back to is this feeling of hatred and disgust…" I said trailing off.

"At Ishada?" Hikari asked, not fully getting the meaning.

I started to cry, the pain coming back in full force, "No, at myself," I sobbed, "I didn't try hard enough to protect you!"

"Oh, Shinobu," Hikari said leaning over to hug me. Instantly a claming feeling swept over me. It was as if the web of emotion inside was cleared to show the one true path.

We stayed in our embrace for what seemed like an eternity. I didn't want to let go; I wanted to feel her in this embrace forever. "Um… sorry if I'm interrupting anything," a voice said from behind me. We hurriedly broke our embrace and turned to find out who it was.

She was someone who looked like she was in her mid twenties. She had a blue blouse accented with a purple knee-length skirt. She was also carrying a briefcase.

"I'm Hida Sora, the district attorney assigned to the People v. Ishada case. I was told I'd find you two here," she said in a very caring, courteous tone.

"I take it you want to ask us a couple of questions before the trial starts?" Hikari said.

"Yes, if that's ok with you two."

"I don't mind," I said.

"Same here," Hikari said.

"Ok, how long have you two been together?" Ms. Hida asked, taking out a note pad and a pen.

"Hikari just moved here a few weeks ago," I said.

"Anyone besides Ishada harass you about your sexuality?"

"He led a group of them," Hikari answered.

"Well, That answers all of the questions I want to use at the trial. Any questions you want to ask me?" Ms. Hida said smiling.

"Ms. Hida," I started to say.

"Please call me Sora," She said, chuckling a little bit under her breath.

"Ok Sora, what's going to happen at the trial?" I asked.

"Well, I get to present my case to the jury with you Shinobu as my primary witness. Although, with you drawing your kitana we need another witness otherwise it looks like you're the bad guy. We have three others who saw it."

"Who?" Hikari asked.

"Well, other than Keitaro and Motoko, a resident of one of the houses near the scene saw the entire incident," Sora said.

"Wait a sec, you know Keitaro?" I asked surprised.

"He was in a class I taught at Toudai," Sora explained, "Criminal Law 101 I think."

"So you're Prof. Hida," I mused under my breath.

"I must be going, both of you are going to be at the trial tomorrow right?" Sora asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes of course," Hikari said.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Sora said as she smiled and left.

The sun was starting to set; we were in the park since noon. It felt good to just be with Hikari. Her grace was just inspiring to me. I bent down and kissed her on the cheek, "I love you, you know that right?" I asked.

"Of course," Hikari said pulling me into a passionate kiss.

"Come on," I said as we released, "let's go home."

I grabbed Hikari's wheelchair and started off into the sunset towards home. Tomorrow was going to be a very long day.

AN: Oh, sorry it took so long, I've been busy. This is a pre beta read version, as Neongene has also been busy. I've also got a few pictures for this story if you e-mail me and ask. Hope you like!

Next Chapter: Unexpected


	8. Unexpected

__

Shinobu, Ai Dake

Chapter 8 or "End of Shinobu, Ai Dake" part 1: Unexpected 

By: Steve Jester

Notes, disclaimers, and bullshit: Alright here we go! It's time for the end. I don't own anything, so with out further adieu, here's the story.

The residents and I woke up the next morning at around 6:00. We dressed in our best attire. I went downstairs at around 6:30. "Morning Shin-chan," someone greeted me. I turned to face Hikari sitting on the couch, her wheelchair parked next to it. She had on her best looking dress. The blouse was blue without sleeves and it was complemented with a long flowing black skirt.

"Morning Hikari-chan," I said "You like my dress?" I spun around showing her my dress. It had a pink blouse with short sleeves and it was complemented with a purple knee-length skirt. Personally, I don't like this dress, so I only wear it when I have to. I hear that I look real good in it though.

"Yes, I do! You look great!" Hikari said energetically.

"Well guys, how are you feeling?" said someone from behind me. It was Su, dressed in an all blue one piece dress.

"Nervous," Hikari said.

"I think the term is nauseas," I said.

"You'll do fine," Su said, "Remember, we'll all be there."

"Even Seta, Sarah, and Mitsumi will be there," Naru said as she came down the stairs, "Seta and Sarah came in late last night and Mitsumi said she'd meet us there." Naru dressed a lot like Su except her dress didn't have sleeves and it had a lower neckline.

"Did Keitaro go to the courthouse already?" I asked.

"He'll be there, he had to get a few papers from the DA's office," Naru said, "Something about 'witness prep.' "

"Morning everyone!" Seta said coming down the stairs. Sarah joined him as the walked down the stairs. "How are you two feeling?"

"Fine," I said, "Aren't you guys tiered? I would think the jetlag from America would make you two sleep all day."

"You get used to it," Sarah said. She wore a pink blouse and a sparkle pink knee-length skirt. Over the years Sarah grew and filled out her figure; she's thirteen looking twenty-five. Seta was wearing his usual long tie and shirt with khaki pants.

"Where's Motoko and Kitsune?" I asked.

"Right here," Kitsune, her dress for once not looking like a total mess, and Motoko, in her traditional full-length dress, said in unison at the top of the stairs.

"We don't have to be there until 9:00," Naru said, "Besides, isn't Keitaro picking us up?"

"As far as I know," I said sitting down. Today is so long already I thought to my self. If I'm going to pull this off I'm going to need time to think. "Guys," I said standing up and turning to the assembled residents, "I'm going to upstairs. Call me when it's time." I walked up the stairs to my room. Once in the seclusion of my room I sighed. I sat on my bed and closed my eyes. I still feel guilty, I thought, I should have protected her. She wouldn't have been attacked if I was paying attention. A knock on my door prompted me to wake from my thoughts. I went to the door an opened it revealing Motoko, "May I come in Shinobu?" I nodded and motioned to the small coffee table in the middle of my room. She sat by the table, "Shinobu-chan, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Motoko-sempai," I said a little too quickly for my taste.

"You're missing my point, how are you felling?"

I paused. I didn't know how to answer that. "Um…" I said before sighing, "I feel like I should concerning the fact that I couldn't protect her."

"Ah, the 'protect those you love' speech," Motoko said comfortingly, "That is true, to a point. However you were, and still are, in training. With more practice you would have seen that attack blindfolded."

"But I should have seen it!" I screamed not feeling at all comforted, "She trusted me to protect her!"

Motoko held me close to her, the closest she's held me since I told her I was a lesbian. She held me until another knock interrupted the silence. The door opened to reveal Naru, "Guys, it's time."

We went downstairs. I watched as Hikari was wheeled into the van, a fresh prang of guilt shot into me. It hurt to see her in that condition, knowing I did nothing to prevent it. I went to the van and sat in the seat next to Hikari. There was an understandably somber quite that filled the van as we drove to Tokyo. My guilt suddenly began to increase, why would I have to accuse another for my mistake? Sure, everyone on Earth knew he did it, but I still feel guilty.

AS the van drove in front of the court house it appeared that a circus convention had rolled into downtown Tokyo. Groups were protesting for both sides of the case. I tried to ignore everything, the cameras, the people, I just tried to focus on the case at hand. Suddenly I heard a small bang, then nothing. I felt something pierce my back as I fell to the floor. I could see many people running, screaming, but they were starting to blur. I saw a blur, Hikari by what I made out to be a wheelchair, come close to me. "Hikari…" I said, my voice barely above a whisper, "I… love…" and that was the last word I said before I blacked out.

AN: Just keep reading, it gets better.


	9. Resolution

__

Shinobu, Ai Dake

Chapter 9 or "End of Shinobu, Ai Dake" Part 2: _Resolution_

By: Steve Jester

Notes Disclaimers and Bullshit: Like I said, just keep reading. I don't own Love Hina or an anime that I'll state later, but it should be obvious, and I don't own it.

I thought I woke up, a world of darkness, not unlike nightmares, surrounded me. I was visibly alone. "Hikari?" I said into the quavering darkness, "Hikari, I'm scared," I said admiringly, "I'm alone," I realized, "I don't like being alone. I hate being alone." I drove myself further into darkness, "I'm always alone, I drive people away."

"Do you?" a voice questioned. I turned around to face a girl about my age. She had bluish white hair and red eyes. Her skin seemed a few shades paler than normal.

"I've always been alone!" the horrible feelings I've been feeling all along boiling up to the surface, "I've been alone for most of my life! Here, school, Hinata apartments, everywhere!"

"What about her?" she said and then she extended her hand. A picture of Hikari emanated beside her.

I jumped, "Where am I?!" I asked frightened. The girl stood there as if she couldn't say. Then I remembered the bang I heard before I blacked out, the piercing of my back. "I'm dead, aren't I?" I asked.

"No, not yet," the girl answered, "You are in a comatose state in Tokyo Hospital. You have reverted to your subconscious thoughts."

"Yet?" I asked.

"Yes, you are dying."

I paused for a moment, I let that sink in. "If this is my subconscious," I said slowly, "then you are just a voice in my head."

"True, but I'm the voice that's going to help you live."

"If I'm dying, I want to die alone! There's nothing that can help!"

"Now see," the girl said sitting next to me, "You're dying because you're letting yourself die. If you change the way you're thinking, you'll live. I know you can find that will to live somewhere."

I sat there in silence, "If you're not going to do it for yourself, do it for her," the girl said motioning to the image of Hikari, now sitting close by, smiling.

I sighed, "Will you help me?"

The girl smiled, "Sure, I'm Rei, your guide."

"Just like one of my friends," I said.

"Are you guilty because of what happened to her?" Rei said.

I sighed, "Yes."

"And because of that it increased the feelings of aloneness that you felt as a child?"

"Yes."

"You felt that no one love you."

"My parents were always fighting, always complaining!" I yelled, "They didn't pay attention to me, or anything else for that matter!"

"But no one cares for you now?"

I didn't get a chance to answer, an image appeared in the background, more like a memory. It was Motoko, "… you care for many people, but some people don't return it. Just be yourself, and know that there are others that care for you, like me."

"She was saying that to cheer me up!" I said, "She hit me hard during training!"

Another memory played, "Shinobu, I want you to know that I will always care for you, there's nothing that can change that, not even you being a lesbian." The memory was of Keitaro.

I sat there silently. More memories flooded my mind, Hikari and I, our first date, the sweet nothings that she said. I was so full of angst at the time, I never really thought of them. The more the memories played, the more I realized that people care for me. "Rei," I said quietly, a tone of finality in my voice, "I'm ready. I'm ready to go back."

"You're already there," she said as I levitated into a white light.

I opened my eyes, to stare at an unfamiliar ceiling. A door opened loudly as someone came to me, "Shinobu!" a feminine voice screamed. Hikari flung herself on top of me crying for joy.

"You gave us quite the scare Shinobu," Keitaro said standing in front of everyone from the Hinata apartments. 

"How long was I out?" I asked, wanting to know.

"Three days," Naru said, wiping a tear from her face.

"We're glad to have you back Shinobu!" Su said, standing next to Keitaro, a wide smile on her face.

"Hikari," I said, a small smile on my face, "I don't mind you being so close to me, but could you please get off. I'd like to breathe."

"Oh, sorry," Hikari said blushing. Naru helped Hikari back into her wheelchair.

"Guy's, could you excuse us?" I asked. The tenets left, leaving me alone with Hikari.

"Shinobu, I'm sorry. I'm the one who should be lying in that bed," Hikari said.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up over it," I said cupping her cheek gently, "If I didn't realize that you forgave me for my not protecting you, I'd be dead right now. I love you, remember that,, and even in death we'll be inseparable." Hikari's smile widened and she hugged me tightly. A bright ray of sun shone upon us. We were finally at peace.

__

All the things she said 

All the things she said 

Running through my head 

All the things she said 

All the things she said 

Running through my head 

This is not enough 

I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost 

If I'm asking for help it's only because 

Being with you has opened my eyes 

Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise? 

I keep asking myself, wondering how 

I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out 

Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me 

Nobody else so we can be free 

All the things she said 

All the things she said 

Running through my head 

All the things she said 

All the things she said 

Running through my head 

This is not enough 

This is not enough 

All the things she said 

All the things she said 

All The Things She Said

And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed 

They say it's my fault but I want her so much 

Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain 

Come in over my face, wash away all the shame 

When they stop and stare - don't worry me 

Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me 

I can try to pretend, I can try to forget 

But it's driving me mad, going out of my head 

All The Things She Said

All the things she said 

All the things she said 

Running through my head 

All the things she said 

All the things she said 

Running through my head 

This is not enough 

This is not enough 

All the things she said 

All the things she said 

Mother looking at me 

Tell me what do you see? 

Yes, I've lost my mind 

Daddy looking at me 

Will I ever be free? 

Have I crossed the line? 

All the things she said 

All the things she said 

Running through my head 

All the things she said 

All the things she said 

Running through my head 

This is not enough 

This is not enough 

All the things she said 

All the things she said

END OF SHINOBU, AI DAKE

AN: uh, uh, uh… you've still got the epilogue. I don't own the song either. Oh and if you didn't guess, the anime was Neon Genesis Evangeilion because of the use of Rei.


End file.
